newrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney
Historical Context Mister Walter Elias Disney was an American artist, voice actor and industrialist who died in 1966. Seriously, you should know this. Post-Resurrection Walt decided to try a second hand at creating something the world would enjoy. Without his friend Ub, without the Disney corporation, and without the copyrights to Mickey Mouse or Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (both of which had expired under the ownership of his former company, once the United States underwent a reform in the 21st century), Walt searched for something iconic to "restart the engine". That something was Whimsy the Wisp, a fictional creature with four pointed ears and a soft smile. At the insistance of the animator who created Whimsy, Walt started putting credits in his new company's productions for the first time in his life in return for ownership of the character. As if by magic, Walt had once again captured the hearts of his workers and their audience (though he didn't like to admit how popular he was), and Whimsyville was on the drawing board. The Whimsyville Project Like a blending between the best features of a planned community, a theme park resort, a superregional shopping mall, and an international airport, Whimsyville abandoned the monoculture and conformity of the Florida Project in favor of a community which embraced newer technologies, instead of stacking people in shipping container apartments. With the lines between a theme park and a city blurred as much as they were, Whimsyville's biggest innovations were in features like noise insulation and public transit. It became a place where you could ride a gentle roller coaster to work, and play became a defining feature of life in the new city. And, for a time, it was good. The Decline of Whimsyville Whimsyville was built underwater on the continental shelf off the coast of Vancoeverden, with a metro connection to the mainland and an airport that was supported by massive concrete pillars. This meant that routine maintenance was a fair bit more complicated than it would have been on land. Disaster struck in 12001 NHE, when an earthquake caused a section of Whimsyville's "Westopia" district to fracture. The damage was contained by emergency airlocks shutting, but there were people who had been trapped in the damaged section as a result and quickly drowned. Some were residents of the damaged section, and drowned many multiple times over in the Westopia hospital until the damage was repaired 5 hours later. The media, feeling threatened by the Whimsy Media Company's public acclaim, were quick to report everything they could about the people who had been tragically tortured by the unfortunate circumstances. The Floodgate scandal was born. In the aftermath, Whimsyville's engineers redesigned the entire city to survive natural disasters better, but the damage had been done. Whimsyville's population dropped by 75% as people abandoned the city in favor of free apartments on dry land. The Council of Descendants stepped in to regulate Whimsyland, and mandated or recommended various improved safety features that would prove to be the city's salvation.The council also made changes to the respawning procedures to prevent a tragedy like the flood from ever happening anywhere in the New Real ever again. The Whimsy Renaissance Whimsyville slowly regained public trust, and by 12017 NHE the city's residences were 50% occupied. As people returned, the formerly run-down structures were renovated or replaced to get the city back to something resembling its former glory. The future looks bright, but time will tell if the perfect city can remain in operation. Aside from this, there are rumors that Walt is creating a new project using the advanced sciences that brought about the Library of Virtually Everything. Time will tell what that means for the future of the company. Category:Historical Characters